


Messin Around

by DargonWolfeh



Series: An Apex Story [8]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fuckin in a game why am I like this, Miraith - Freeform, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DargonWolfeh/pseuds/DargonWolfeh
Summary: "We're gonna get in so much trouble," He groaned, holding her down and bucking up against her. He could hear her breath hitch, see the way she swallowed, how her tongue darted out just the slightest against her lips."Only if they catch us."
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: An Apex Story [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528175
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Messin Around

**Author's Note:**

> HI HI SORRY I DISAPPEARED.
> 
> Quarantine kinda fucked up everything for me on the mature writing side of things. I'm back with my mom and little sister and I, for obvious reasons, would rather them not know that I write porn of video game characters.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to that time I fuckin wrecked the lobby as a solo Wraith because my team was ass but I got to fuck around with a Mirage from someone else's team for a bit so that was fun.
> 
> Edit: Oh yeah, this is also like a part two to Caught. Takes place like a week later.

They knew each other too well at this point.

Mirage never went head first into battle. He was too smart for that. But by the time you realized you were shooting a decoy, you were already dead. He preferred to keep his distance, never getting too close to the enemy unless he was sure he would win.

Wraith liked to get up close and personal. Her aim was just as good as Pathfinder's yeah, but that meant she had to stay still. She was too restless on the field. Staying still meant staying quiet, and staying quiet meant being alone with her thoughts. Besides, she was just as deadly with her knife as she was with a choked triple take.

They rarely fought in the arena. It wasn't as if they avoided each other- they just never really crossed paths, or they were usually on the same team. Even when their teams crossed paths, the fights were usually quick, due to various circumstances, like third parties, the entire squad versus just one of them, etc. It was incredibly rare for them to actually engage in combat directly.

So it was only a matter of time before they ended up taking each other on, one on one.

Mirage's back hit the ground, knocking the air straight out of his lungs as Wraith's knees pinned his arms down on his sides. She managed to knock his gun away moments before, after appearing behind him from the void and scaring him shitless first.

"You look so hot when you're on top babe," He said cheekily, and a little out of breath, grinning up at her like she wasn't holding a fucking knife to his throat, like he wasn't most likely about to get his shit rocked (in the not sexual way). Maybe when they first got together that would've thrown her off, maybe even made her blush, but right now she looked about as flustered as an 8 ball.

That is to say, not flustered at all.

"You look good when you're below me too," To the average ear, her voice sounded neutral, but Mirage could hear the coy lilt below her tone, edging its way out as the edge of her lip tipped upward into a smirk. She rest one of her hands beside his head, dipping her kunai a little lower and stopping just below his Adam's apple, lifting it only slightly when it bobbed with a heavy gulp, "I could look at you like this all day."

"So why don't you? There's no cameras," One of his arms was completely immobilized by her knee, but he was able to awkwardly slide the other down the outside of her thigh, and that seemed to catch her off guard. She leaned in close, shifting the leg he had his hand on so that the heel of her boot was pressing against the crook of his elbow. In this new position, he no longer could move his arms, but now he had a much more incredible view of her, with her legs spread so wide and so close to his face, he could hardly focus on her face. It didn't matter that she was fully clothed. She didn't need to be. He could already imagine himself just pulling down the zipper on the back of her jumpsuit, pulling it down and watching her come into full view-

"Stop mentally undressing me." He hadn't realized that while his eyes weren't on her face, hers were on his. Oops.

"Can't help it when you've got me all hot and bothered." He smirked, and she snorted.

"You're always hot and bothered," She leaned over, her knife still aimed at his throat, and picked up the gun she knocked out of his hand earlier. For a second, panic ebbed through him as she took her time examining the little P2020, until he remembered that he was in fact wearing a full body shield, so if she decided to end him here then at worst he'd just have to deal with a massive headache when he woke up in med bay. And probably a wicked boner...

"Can't help it when I'm always lookin at you, beautiful," Renee rolled her eyes, but now he could see the slightest hint of red tint her cheeks.

"Well you can look at me through the holo-screen in med bay when you wake up," she pulled her kunai away from his neck, tucking it away in some back pocket and pointing the gun at him with both hands.

In the moment it took her to move, Mirage felt her balance shift above him, and just before she could settle herself again, he bucked his lower body upward, effectively knocking her forward so that she was practically sitting on his chest. He wrenched his arms free and took hold of her hips, pushing against the ground and rolling them over before slamming her flat on her back beneath him. She pulled the trigger, but he was quick to pin her wrist down, slightly wincing at the loud echo of the bullet whizzing past his head. With his free hand, he took hold of one of her legs and hooked it over his shoulder, then trapped the other one between his own and using his weight to hold her down and push her back until her thigh was touching her chest. She balled her other hand into a fist and slammed it into the side of his head, which was difficult with her leg in the way.

He let out a pained grunt, but didn't budge, instead just catching her fist when she tried to punch him again and pinning it above her head. Her breathing turned shallow, most likely from the position she was in combined with his increasing weight on her, but he knew she was fine. After all, he's had her in far more compromising positions, with way more than just his weight on her-

"You're enjoying this too much," Wraith cuts off wherever his mind was about to go, arguably for the better, because he hadn't realized he was losing his grip on her. He readjusts himself, letting her leg slide from his shoulder to the crook of his elbow in order to let her breathe a little easier. He grinned again, with that cheeky little lilt in his lips that, at the moment, was irritating for her to look at.

"You can't tell me you're not in the mood to mess around a little," He said, leaning in close enough that their lips almost touched, "Not like we haven't had a quickie on the battlefield before."

"You're worse than a dog sometimes I swear," Wraith huffed, but she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, and in moments his tongue was in her mouth and fuck did he want to put something else there too.

The kiss became monstrous, sloppy, messy as one of them occasionally pulled away to gasp for air, only for the other to pull them back into the kiss. At some point Elliot had let go of her wrists in favor of sliding his hands down her sides and pulling her hips against his. Her hands slipped around his neck, pulling him closer, tugging his hair and kissing down his chin, down the side of his throat. He let out a small noise, a whimper, as he let her legs wrap around his torso. She rolled her hips against him, feeling him rapidly harden through his holo-suit despite the fact that they could literally be walked in on any second now. He didn't care though. All he cared about was getting that suit out of the way and pushing her against the ground, feeling her nails rake down his back, her heels digging into his ass while he fucked her into oblivion-

Or until she went into oblivion herself, because that's exactly where she just disappeared to in a brilliant violet flash of light.

"Fucking for real-?" Mirage had exactly three seconds to push himself to his feet and spin around before she appeared again, knife in one hand, and her other hand balled into a fist.

She feinted left, pulling her kunai up like she was going to strike, but Mirage knew her too well to fall for that. He caught the fist that actually swung at her, and moved to twist it, but she was faster, and next thing he knew the back of her boot collided with his ribs, knocking the air clean out of him.

He lost his grip on her, leaving her free to slice her kunai at him for real this time. He narrowly dodged it, his back hitting a wall in his attempt to escape, giving Wraith the chance to slam her forearm into his chest and once again pin the tip of her kunai at his throat, just below his chin and forcing it into a slightly upward angle. Her eyes, narrowed and piercing into his own, widened for a split second when his hands immediately went to slide up her waist.

"Baby you've got me all- Ow ow, okay okay!" He was going to try and say something sexy, but her kunai dug a little deeper into his skin, so he immediately pulled his hands up and lifted them to where she could see them.

"You need to learn to keep your hands to yourself," Wraith bit, in an attempt to sound menacing, and it probably would've worked on literally anyone else on him. The way she sounded just made his dick throb, because this was quite literally the hottest scenario he could be in right now.

"You gonna punish me?" He teased, grinning like a fucking dumbass. She only glared at him, pulling her kunai down only slightly so he could look at her a little more directly.

"Maybe I should..."

"Oh?"

She slid the arm on his chest a little to the side, still keeping her kunai poised at his chin as she let her fingers slip down to the bullets lined diagonally from his shoulder. He could see, from his awkward angle on her (she was so much tinier than him!) the ethereal glow her eyes gave off when her fingers found a particular interest in one bullet, right at the center of the line. She just got an idea, and the mystery of it had Mirage excited, aroused, and absolutely terrified all at alarmingly unclear levels.

"How far away did you land from your team?" Her voice came off as uninterested, but her eyes were locked on his, "Don't lie."

"I dunno, I'm playing with randoms so I kinda just came to this side of Capitol cuz it looked empty..." Mirage was 100% about to get completely off topic about how he just wasn't feeling it with this team and how they most likely weren't gonna get a very high placement, but then her knife dug its way just a little deeper, threatening to break skin, and he trailed off to a stop immediately.

"You talk," She pulled the kunai back, letting it slip more into her palm and freeing her fingers, which she used to cup his chin and grab his cheeks, slightly making them pucker out, "So. Much."

"I-" She squeezed harder, making him wince, but go silent.

"No, stop. We're not talking now. Take your pants off."

Mirage's got as wide as saucers.

"Oh shit, for real? I definitely wasn't serious. I mean I was, b-but we don't- it's not like I was... I wasn't-"

"Elliot." Once again Mirage went silent, letting the smaller woman pull him from the wall and shove him against the supply bin he had opened earlier and wrangling his belt free.

"Wow okay we're really doing this. Uh, should I like, close this or something? Or like-" He had absolutely no fucking clue what to do with his hands when her own pulled open the front of his holosuit, just enough so his bulge could peak through, "O-or we could go somewhere inside,"

She crawled on top of him, trapping him under her thighs shoving him back hard enough to make him grunt. Fuck, was she gonna ride him!? In a supply bin!?? In the middle of A FUCKING GAME!!??

Elliot wasn't complaining.

"We're finishing what we started last week," Renee said suddenly, eyes narrowing into something dangerous. "And this time we won't have a third interrupt us."

"Fuck, Renee," His hands were on her hips before he could even think. In fact, a LOT of him was on her before he could even think. Or was she on him? Were they on each other? Fuck, he didn't care. All he cared about was the way her mouth sealed against his own, the way he breasts pressed against his chest as she pulled the bottom half of her body suit down, slipping it off each leg individually. He swore when she settled back on him, rolling her hips into his, letting him feel her through the opening in his holosuit but not through his underwear. Something in his brain wasn't quite letting him get too comfortable yet, though. "What about your team?"

"They both left when they got knocked."

"We're gonna get in so much trouble," He groaned, holding her down and bucking up against her. He could hear her breath hitch, see the way she swallowed, how her tongue darted out just the slightest against her lips.

"Only if they catch us."

Well fuck it then.

In moments, Elliot was out and Renee's panties were pulled to the side and he was sliding in her and fuck, they were both moaning like they needed it. Needed this. Like they hadn't done it in months when really, it had only been a few days because they were too embarrassed from their... incident, with Octane.

From his place under her, he couldn't really move the way he wanted to, at the speed he knew she could handle. His hands slid up, just to the curve in her hips, were his grip tightened and his fingers dug into her sides, seizing full control as he moved her body on him, up and down, all the way in and out.

"Ah- Fuck!" Her hands took hold of his wrists and held on for dear life as her entire body moved for him. Her mouth clamped shut as her head flung back, little noises squealing from within as she tried to keep her voice down so as not to attract attention, and maybe that would've been the smart thing to do, but Elliot wasn't having it.

"Aw, don't get shy now baby," While Elliot couldn't move as easily as he would've liked, he still managed to slide down, just enough so his legs were at more of a 90 degree angle than a 180, and he used this leverage to really grind himself into her.

Her hands shot to her face just as her lips parted to let out a wanton moan. Her cunt pulsed around him, twitching as drove himself deeper into her, forcing her legs wider apart as he rolled his hips and held her in place with his grip. Her body careened forward, her head resting on his heaving chest as her gloved fingers dug into the sides of her face, trying her hardest not to let out another sound despite how heavenly he felt inside of her.

And fuck did she feel heavenly. Elliot was barely able to keep his own voice down, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear and making her whimper against against her hands. When it was becoming evident she wasn't going to let herself go, Elliot readjusted his hold on her, and without warning, drilled into her with such ferocity that her hands actually lost their grip on her face, and her balance landed with her face buried in his shoulder and her arms hugging his neck, sobbing out pleas that she desperately tried to muffle against his flesh.

"Oh, Elliot, shit, don't stop- fuck! Ah- AH!!-- Oh god, oh god oh fuck--!" Her voice was starting to reach an octave he didn't even know she was capable of, and he was curious to see if he could get her any higher, but next thing he knew her teeth were in his neck, and it actually made him yelp.

"S-so-orr-rry!" She whimpered, pulling her teeth back immediately but keeping her lips on his neck, pressing them against the now sensitive flesh and causing him to groan.

"S'alright," He grunted, although he doubt she could hear over her own voice, or the obscenely loud sound of skin on skin contact, or even over his own voice, grunting with every thrust into her.

His rhythm had been even, for the most part, but he could feel himself drawing to a close. His legs were starting to shake, and something was beginning to coil somewhere deep and he knew any second now he was gonna be ready to blow. He could already feel Renee's legs clenching against him, feel her pussy tighten around him, trying to squeeze his climax out of him even faster than it was already coming.

"F-fuck, did you- shit, fuck- did you get the thing? The- god damn babe, the-"

"Yes! Yes, I did, Fuck!" Her arms wrapped tighter around him, giving her hands the chance to dig into the sides of his, sheer willpower the only thing keeping her from yanking the hairs from their place.

His thrusts slowed now, he pulled out completely, all the way until only the very tip was in, and pulled her back as he rolled up, making sure to hit right in that spot that made her scream. Made her cry out his name like that was all she could say to keep him going, and it did. He kept hitting her right in that spot, every roll of his hips making her cry out and whimper and beg him to finish in her, to cum inside, to hold her down and drain himself in her- fuck--

"Fuck--" Two, three more thrusts later, he was filling her up, so much that he was already leaking out of her before he even finished. Not even two seconds later, she was rushing over the edge along with him, her entire body going rigid one moment, then losing composure and going limp in his arms.

Renee sighed against his neck, breathless and shaking from her orgasm. Elliot let out a breathless laugh, breathing in her scent as he buried his face in her hair. Surprisingly, her bun managed to hold its shape, for the most part, outside of the few strands that slipped out and tickled his nose. He snorted, blowing the piece of hair from his face before pressing a heavy kiss to the top of her head.

"This is gonna be hell to clean up later," He said, more in amusement than annoyance as he brought a hand up to brush a strand of her hair behind her ear. He felt the way her body moved as she giggled in response, lifting her head so their eyes could meet.

"I guess you won't have to worry about that."

"Why not-?"

Cold steel pressed against the side of his head, and now Mirage understood the wicked looking grin quickly stretching across her lips.

"I'll see you in med-bay." She said before pulling the trigger.


End file.
